La vengeance d'une brune
by Understanding
Summary: Après avoir été une fois de plus humilié par Alec, Max décide de se venger...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** La vengeance d'une Brune  
**Auteur :** Understanding  
**Classement :** + 13  
**Série :** Dark Angel  
**Personnage central :** Alec, Max, … et d'autres  
**Genre :** euh…humour  
**Chronologie :** Après Freak Nation, suffisamment longtemps après.  
**Statut:** Encours  
**Résumé :** Après avoir été encore humilié par Alec, Max décide de se venger.

**Décharge** : Dark Angel n'est pas a moi, ses personnages non plus d'ailleurs...si j'ai écrit cette fic ce n'est que pour mon plaisir et ceux qui la liront enfin j'espère !

**RAR** : Je voudrais remercier **Alia**, **JLG** et **angelofdarkness78**. vos review m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question **JLG**, si je n'écris pas sur HP, c'est parce que je fais un blocage du fait que l'histoire n'a pas été finie par JK Rowlings alors que DA, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, je peux donc l'imaginer ou remanier l'histoire à ma sauce. Pour HP, je tenterais peut être un UA, la je n'aurais pas vraiment besoin de tenir compte de l'originale. Sinon **Angelofdarkness78**, si je parlais aussi bien l'anglais que tu parle le français..je crois que cela ferais de moi une bilingue! **Alia,** comme tu vois je n'ai pas arrete d'écrire, même si j'ai mis du temps avant de poster un nouvelle histoire!

**Note** : Comme le 2eme chapitre est déjà écrit, je pense que je le posterais très prochainement, surement ce week end!

* * *

**Terminal City – En soirée**

Max déambulait dans Terminal city, la tête basse, les railleries à son sujet avaient cessées mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Alec.

_C'était lors de la fête qu'ils avaient organisé, pour célébrer la fin de ces interminables négociations, dont l'issue était plutôt favorable aux transgéniques, seule ombre, ils étaient responsables financièrement de TC. L'Etat ne leur donnerait rien. Certains trouvaient du travail mais rare étaient les employeurs qui arrivaient à leur faire confiance. Ils avaient donc eu l'idée d'une fête foraine : cela leur rapporterait un peu d'argent, et ils pourraient ainsi montrer à la population qu'eux aussi savaient s'amuser. Enfin… _

_Cela avait plutôt été une réussite. Beaucoup de monde était venu, grâce au bouche à oreille : ceux qui était venu en avaient parlé très positivement, et au final, seul les anti-transgéniques avaient jouer les abonnés absents. Tout avait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… sauf pour Max. _

_Son malheur avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait été désignée par le 'mauvais sort' pour jouer les dames poissons - vous savez, elle est assise sur un siège au dessus d'une grande bassine d'eau, et il faut lancer une balle sur une cible, si on touche elle finit dans l'eau- enfin s'il n'y avait eu que ça ! Nan, vous vous en doutez ! Pour rassurer les ordinaires qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles, Alec avait eu l'idée de bander les yeux de Max, de ce fait elle ne voyait rien, et surtout pas que la mini piscine avait été remplie de chantilly plutôt que d'eau, et qu'Alec avait trafiqué le jeu pour être sûr que Max tombe dans le bac, au moins une fois sur deux. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver Max, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause de la présence des humains, elle ne put que maudire Alec. _

Elle le savait capable de beaucoup de chose mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pourrait lui faire ça ! A ce souvenir une colère noir s'empara d'elle : _Pour amuser les ordinaires, qu'il disait. Je t'en foutrais moi d'amuser les ordinaires ! Cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu vas me le payer Alec ! Le tout est de savoir comment… je pourrait peut être… nan trop facile … ou alors je _ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arriver dans son champs de vision d'une jeune femme aux capacités très particulières, tout un coup son visage s'illumina tandis qu'un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadique apparaissait sur ses lèvres _Je crois que j'ai trouver LA solution_. Max marcha d'un pas décidé vers la jeune femme et la héla :

- Hey Dreamy !

- Salut Max ! Comment ca va ?

- Pas trop mal compte tenu de …. Max fit une grimace plus qu'expressive, ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice. Max lui jeta un regard noir

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se renfrogna-t-elle

- Oh que si ! Et si tu étais moins susceptible tu en rirais ! Surtout que c'était il y a trois semaines !

- Je suis juste rancunière et j'en rirais quand je me serais vengée ! répliqua Max butée D'ailleurs à ce sujet… ajouta-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence et un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon pour notre pauvre Alec.

**ooOoOoOoo**

**Quelques jours plus tard…..**

- Peux-tu s'il te plait Max me rappeler pourquoi je doit venir avec toi ? Après tout il a juste failli m'étouffer la dernière fois ! Ironisa Alec

- Tais toi et regarde un peu la route ! Cria Max, alors que la voiture commençais à dangereusement se dirigeais vers le bas côté. Pour répondre à ta question, poursuivit-elle, tu étais le seul X5 disponible et puis dit toi qu'au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! Lui rétorquât-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Mouais…dit-il peu convaincu. On ne pourrait pas le laisser dans sa ferme nan ? Tenta-t-il

- En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ! S'énerva Max. IL A ETE REPERE PAR LES FAMILIERS ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver Maxie ! C'était juste une suggestion…. On va aller le sauver ton Grand Frère Zack ! dit-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Quoi encore ! S'emporta–t-elle

- …

- Alec … Le ton doucereux employer par Max fit déglutir péniblement Alec. Devait il lui rappeler que son « grand frère » n'avait pas que des attentions fraternelles à son égard. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa voisine il décida que finalement il ne valait mieux pas.

- C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Max accepta cette réponse, non pas qu'elle soit satisfaite parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais la route était encore longue, alors si ils pouvaient se disputer le moins possible cela rendrait leur voyage moins pénible.

Finalement, ils restèrent silencieux la quasi-totalité du voyage, n'échangeant que les paroles nécessaires du genre « si tu ne vas pas plus vite, il sera mort avant qu'on arrive », « si tu savais lire Alec, on ne serait pas obligé de revenir sur nos pas ! » ou encore « tu ne pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse, j'essaye d'établir un plan », enfin la routine habituelle qui pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alec prenait fin !

- On arrive ! Alors quel est ton plan ? Questionna-t-il alors que la ferme était en vue.

- Prend le petit chemin sur la gauche, on va passer par la forêt.

Après avoir dissimulé la voiture, ils s'engagèrent à travers les arbres et arrivèrent assez rapidement près de la ferme qu'ils trouvèrent bien silencieuse. Max fit signe à Alec de la suivre sans bruit, c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment, de l'extérieur il semblait intact mais lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, le désordre ambiant ne leur laissèrent place à aucun doute : il y avait eu lutte ! Les tâches de sang jonchant le sol ne faisant que conforter leurs craintes. Ils accélérèrent leurs pas jusqu'à l'endroit où devaient se trouver – ils l'espéraient – les blessés. Max eu un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son champ de vision. Buddy et Mary gisaient au milieu d'une marre de sang et de toute évidence, ils étaient morts.

Alec pouvait lire la peine mais aussi la peur de Max sur son visage, évidemment elle se faisait du souci pour Zack, et aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, lui aussi. Il éloigna Max afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il incertain en la faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ils sont ……. morts. Je … mais qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… pourquoi ? Elle semblait perdue et puis soudainement elle revint à la réalité : Zack ! Cria-t-elle tout en faisant un bon pour se lever, ce qui fit sursauter Alec. Il faut partir à sa recherche !

Alec la retint par le poignet et la fit se rasseoir.

- Waw ! Doucement, d'accord. On va d'abord visiter les lieux, tu veux bien. Il est peut-être encore dans les parages. A ses paroles, Max sembla se calmer un peu même si elle restait toujours inquiète.

- Tu as raison. Rien ne sert de stresser. Et puis, ça ne l'aidera pas.

- Bien ! Tu vas jeter un coup d'œil dans les étages, moi je vais voir dans la grange.

Sur ces derniers mots, Alec se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, alors que Max montait déjà les premières marches de l'escalier.

Alec avançait silencieusement vers la grange, elle aussi ouverte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une intuition qui lui disait de ne pas entrer. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la vie de Zack en dépendait peut-être. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment qu'il meurt mais il y avait Max, et quoiqu'il puisse dire, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, alors il respira un bon coup et ouvra lentement la porte.

Il pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur de la grange, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs dans tous les coins, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, du moins personne de blessé. Contrairement à la maison, la grange était intacte et semblait vide. Après un rapide tour, Alec décida de rejoindre Max, peut-être avait-elle eu plus de chance.

Mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il senti un léger mouvement dans son dos. Il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il recevait un coup dans les reins, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Allongé sur le dos, il put reconnaître son agresseur en la personne de Zack. Celui-ci se jeta immédiatement sur lui afin de l'immobiliser, mais Alec avait vu venir son adversaire et réussit à empoigner le blond avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'immobiliser. C'est après d'interminables roulades au sol ponctués par d'innombrables coups, qu'Alec se retrouva assit à califourchon sur Zack, réussissant tant bien que mal à maintenir ses bras et ses jambes.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et aucun des deux ne semblaient pouvoir parler. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, avec colère pour Zack, frustré de ne pouvoir bougé, et avec incertitude pour Alec, incertain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire : pouvait-il le relâcher sans crainte ou devait-il attendre l'arrivée de Max ? Il se posait toujours la question quand le blond y répondit pour lui :

- Tu comptes me tenir chaud encore longtemps… Alec ? dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Tu savais que c'était moi ? Interrogea Alec clairement étonné, c'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa…

Alec relâcha les bras de son prisonnier pour mieux lui attraper le col. Il rapprocha leurs deux visages prêt à lui cracher ce qu'il pensait, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il referma donc la bouche et observa Zack. Ce dernier, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver, leva un sourcil marquant son interrogation. Alec se surprit à trouver cela sexy. _Oh ! T'es en plein délire mon pauvre Alec, c'est un mec ! UN MEC ! Il n'est, donc par définition, pas sexy ! _Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêché de détailler le visage du blond.

Il observa d'abord ses _magnifiques_ yeux bleus _non ! PAS magnifiques_, puis ensuite il descendit son regard vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il déglutit péniblement. _Non il n'avait pas envie de les embrasser ! Alors pourquoi s'avançait-il ?_ Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de son geste, Alec posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zack. Son cerveau allait se déconnecter lorsqu'il sentit Zack lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, mais une voix le fit vite revenir à la réalité.

- Vous faites quoi les mecs ? demanda Max stupéfaite du spectacle.

Alec décolla sa bouche de celle du blond, tourna lentement la tête vers Max puis revint sur Zack. Et là, il écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'on eu dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. Il poussa un hurlement en repoussant l'autre transgénique le plus loin possible, puis se réveilla, assit dans son lit, tremblant. Il mit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Putain…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… soupira-t-il. Mais, à ce moment là, il sentit une main dans son dos pendant qu'une voix masculine lui demandait :

- Ca va chéri ?

A cette question, Alec se raidit, n'osant bouger, il tourna tout de même la tête vers l'origine de la voix, c'est-à-dire, l'autre côté du lit. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette voix appartenait à Zack, il poussa un second hurlement, et fut tellement déstabiliser qu'il s'enroula dans ses draps et tomba du lit. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se sortir de ses draps et à relever sa tête au niveau du lit, il put constater qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Il eu un soupir de soulagement mais se pinça tout de même, histoire d'être sûr d'être bien réveiller cette fois. _Foutus cauchemars !_

Remarquant que le soleil s'était levé, il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller bosser au central.

**ooOoOoOoo**

**Quelques heures plus tard au mess **

Alec déjeunait tranquillement, enfin en apparence, car à l'intérieur ça cogitait :

J'en ai marre ! Heureusement que ces rêves, non cauchemars, ne me font aucun effet, sinon je crois que je devrais me poser de sérieuses questions quant à ma sexualité. Alec jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours nan j'aime vraiment les femmes, ouf ! Mais alors pourquoi ce rêves ? Je le fais depuis que Max m'a annoncé que Zack allait nous rejoindre. Peut être que …enfin j'en sais rien mais c'est pas normal, je veux dire, je ne peut pas le sacquer alors…

Alec continuait infructueusement à trouver le pourquoi du comment, alors que non loin de là, à une autre table, Max le regardait et souriait car elle savait que malgré son visage impassible, Alec n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il suffisait d'observer ses réactions, surtout lorsqu'un autre homme approchait ou avait un geste un peu trop « familier ». Cette pensée la fit sourire de plus belle, c'est ce moment que choisit Dreamy pour s'installer à sa table, face à elle.

- On sourit maintenant ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Oh oui… répondit Max. C'est l'extase !

- Quand va tu lui dire que tu m'as obligé à manipuler ses rêves ?

- Hum … Zack arrive aujourd'hui, alors je dirais que je vais le laisser mariner quelques jours encore. Dit-elle réjouie. Oh, évidemment maintenant que Zack sera là, tu n'es plus obligée…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire, alors que Biggs venait saluer Alec d'un tape dans le dos et que se dernier sursauta violement, manquant de lui mettre un coup de poing. Constatant ce qu'il faillit faire, Alec se sauva rapidement du mess, sous les yeux étonnés de ses congénères, et le rire de Max qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**La vengeance d'une Brune  
**Auteur :** Understanding  
**Classement :** + 13  
**Série :** Dark Angel  
**Personnage central :** Alec, Max, … et d'autres  
**Genre :** euh…humour  
**Chronologie :** Après Freak Nation, suffisamment longtemps après.  
**Statut:** Encours  
**Résumé :** Après avoir été encore humilié par Alec, Max décide de se venger.

**Décharge**: Dark Angel n'est pas a moi, ses personnages non plus d'ailleurs...si j'ai écrit cette fic ce n'est que pour mon plaisir et ceux qui la liront enfin j'espère !

**RAR**

**Alia**Contente que cette nouvelle histoire te fasse rire, c'était le but! J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est un peu moins drôle mais bon après ce qu'a vécu Alec, on peut s'en douter... Et effectivement, il n'y a pas de 'e' à 'Chérie'…c'est rectifié, merci.

**Alec-974**Ce n'est pas un fantasme érotique homosexuel, même si mes fics favoris dans mon profil ne témoignent pas en ma faveur. Mais, c'est vraiment le dernier couple auquel je donnerais vie, tu peux me croire. D'ailleurs, l'histoire m'est venue après une discussion sur un forum où certaines fan d'Alec, au test 'quel X5 êtes-vous?' , on eu pour réponse 'Zack'… Cette fics, qui n'était sensé n'être qu'un OS, était juste un petit délire histoire de rigoler et peut être torturé un peu Alec, rien de plus… ou peut être vous faire flipper un peu .J'ai poursuivit car on m'a réclamé la vengeance, on ne peut plus justifiée, d'Alec. J'espère t'avoir rassuré un peu…

**Note**: J'ai voulu poster plus tôt mais FFnet et ses problèmes... Sinon, le 3eme et dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture, allez savoir quand je le finirais…. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Suite – Compréhension**

**TC – Appartement d'Alec – En soirée, une semaine après l'arrivée de Zack **

Zack était arrivé depuis une semaine déjà. Et une semaine qu'Alec faisait tout pour l'éviter, ou du moins qu'il faisait en sorte de se trouver à plus de dix mètres de lui. Il avait conscience que tout le monde se posait des questions quand à son comportement, et pas seulement envers le blond, mais il avait cette impression que les autres savaient qu'il avait fait ces cauchemars. Et au final, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas mal interpréter leurs gestes et paroles.

Cela commençait à devenir franchement ridicule, même pour lui. En plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Les rêves étaient apparus soudainement après que Max l'ai informé de l'arrivée prochaine du sujet de ses cauchemars; puis ils avaient duré jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à TC; et depuis, plus rien, interruption soudaine des cauchemars. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, nan vous pensez bien, mais ça n'avait rien de normal. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que cela affectait surtout sa relation avec les filles: Il n'arrive plus à draguer correctement. En fait c'était pire que ça. Il commençait à les draguer mais Zack arrivait toujours dans son champ de vision, lui coupant toute envie. A vrai dire ça le rassurait un peu, même si il aurait préféré ne pas être obnubilé par ces rêves. Avant, rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer… Vivement qu'il trouve ce qui clochait!

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Un petit X6 apparut dans son champ de vision. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, le petit soldat lui avait déjà dit que les autres l'attendaient dans la salle de réunion et avait fuit.

Soupirant, Alec enfila son blouson, sortit de son appart et se dirigea vers le central. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller mais quel motif pourrait-il donner à son absence? Il ne pouvait tout de même par le dire: «Euh, je suis désolé mais depuis que j'ai fait des cauchemars où j'embrasse Zack (oui, car il avait fini par admettre que c'était lui qu'il l'embrassait même si l'autre y répondait…yeurk), et depuis, sa présence m'est fortement insupportable et me donne la nausée.»Nan, il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire ça! Il devait donc se rendre à la réunion, priant pour être assis le plus loin possible de lui.

oo0O0oo

C'est en traînant les pieds qu'Alec arriva enfin devant la salle de réunion. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par entrer. Tout le monde était déjà assis et il n'eu d'autre choix que de prendre le siège à la gauche de Max, assise en bout de table, qui malheureusement faisait face à Zack.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, la réunion débuta. Elle portait sur les runes apparues sur le corps de Max, apparemment Logan aurait fini de les traduire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposa, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu et du document qu'il avait sous les yeux. En effet, il avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur les paroles de Max, à cause du regard qu'il sentait sur lui. Il savait que ce regard serait interrogateur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le soutenir. Il savait aussi que Zack n'était pas le seul à le regarder avec étonnement. Il se décida donc à relever la tête. Il était un X5 tout de même!

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tourna délibérément son attention sur Max, faisant ainsi croire que ce qu'elle racontait l'intéressait. Par contre, lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé que dessinaient ses lèvres, il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant tout à coup l'éclat de rire de la semaine dernière.

oo0O0oo

Une fois la réunion finie, tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle, sauf Zack qui interpella Alec au moment où celui-ci passait près de lui:

- Alec? Je peux te parler une minute?

À l'appel de son nom, Alec s'était arrêté, cherchant un moyen d'échapper au grand frère de Max.

- C'est que… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Juste une minute. Insista Zack.

Alec soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le siège qu'occupait Max pendant la réunion. Attendant que le blond débute, il commença à se tordre les mains nerveusement, gardant toujours la tête baissée, refusant obstinément de regarder l'objet de ses cauchemars passés. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son interlocuteur, Zack décida d'y aller franco:

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

Alec s'attendait à un interrogatoire sur son comportement, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Zack aurait remarqué que cela avait un rapport avec lui. Surpris, il se détendit et releva la tête, il regarda un instant l'autre X5 et répondit simplement:

- Non.

- Non? Répéta Zack. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la vague impression que tu m'évites alors? A moins que je me trompe.

- Euh… Tu as raison, je t'évite un peu _merde_ mais… c'est… à cause d'autre chose… _C'est ça reste évasif et il se posera encore plus de question _

- Je pourrais savoir quoi? Parce que visiblement ça à l'air de me concerner.

_Tu vois!_- C'est que…. ca ne te concerne pas…directement. De toute manière, je suis en train de régler le problème. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et bientôt, tu regretteras le temps où je t'évitais!

- Bien. A ta place je ferrais vite… parce que je ne sais pas comment tu es en temps normal, mais si moi je trouve que tu agis bizarrement, je te laisse imaginer ce que pense les autres…

- Ouais…j'avais noté leur regard interrogatif. Soupira-t-il. Sur ce, je vais te laisser j'ai pas mal de choses a faire.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Alec quitta la salle de réunion assez soulagé: discuter avec Zack ne s'avérait pas aussi terrible que ça, il arrivait à faire, en partie, abstraction de ses cauchemars.

oo0O0oo

**TC – Quelque part dans les couloirs – 15h, le lendemain de la réunion.**

Depuis qu'il avait vu le sourire de Max, Alec ne cessait de se poser des questions. L'idée qu'on lui avait fait une farce, lui était déjà venue à l'esprit, mais n'ayant pu découvrir comment s'y était pris ce vilain farceur, il l'avait laissé de côté. Maintenant qu'il avait en mémoire la réaction de la X5, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Il se devait de découvrir comment elle s'y était prise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, et au détour d'un couloir, il percuta violemment quelque chose. «Ooooh» ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre. Lorsque Alec relava la tête, se fut pour rencontrer le plus magnifique des regards. Il était gris, la lumière des néons le faisait briller étrangement, on aurait dit la surface d'un lac un soir de pleine lune. Ce fut une voix qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie:

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention? S'énerva la propriétaire des yeux.

Malgré le ton colérique, Alec ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette voix charmante, elle était féminine avec un léger ton grave, elle devait être sublime lorsqu'elle murmurait. Et si d'ordinaire, il aurait répondu un «je pourrait de te dire la même chose» de manière sarcastique, là il ne put que répondre faiblement:

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

La jeune fille, qui ramassait déjà les boites tombées lors de la collision, releva soudainement la tête. Elle avait connaissance de la réputation du jeune homme, et se demanda si ce n'était pas une de ses façons d'aborder les demoiselles. Elle lui répondit sèchement:

- Ca n'excuse rien! Et tu pourrais au moins m'aider!

Alec ne répondit rien et s'exécuta. Une fois les boites remises dans le carton, la jeune fille le prit et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Le X5 la suivit du regard. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince. Elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe rouge et d'un t-shirt noir sur lequel était représenter un sol pleureur lui aussi rouge. Elle chaussait des boots qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou desquelles dépassaient des chaussette rayé noir et rouge. Elle arborait un bracelet en cuir à chaque poignet, ainsi qu'une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un pentagramme au milieu duquel trônait une améthyste.

En fait, son style pouvait être qualifié de gothique _et ça lui va à ravir_. Mais surtout, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Alec était hypnotisé, et il se sentait étrangement serein. D'ailleurs, contrairement aux dernières semaines, il ne sursauta même pas quand Biggs l'interpella.

- Salut vieux! Alors quoi de neuf? T'as l'air d'aller un mieux.

- Ouais … lui répondit-il fixant toujours la mystérieuse transgénique. Biggs suivit son regard et émit un sifflement.

- On peut dire que tu ne choisis pas la facilité toi! s'exclama son ami.

- Tu la connais? demanda –il intrigué.

- Elia, plus communément appelée Strychnine. Face à l'air interrogatif de son vis-à-vis, Biggs poursuivit. Elle est arrivée il y a un mois et demi environ et, à vrai dire tous les mecs qui ont tenté de la draguer depuis se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie, assez bien amochés. Oh et, sa spécialité, c'est les explosifs. Alors si tu comptes en faire ta prochaine conquête, tu devrais faire attention!

- Nan, ce n'est pas juste pour la mettre dans mon lit.

Biggs fut surpris par cette réponse. Et puis tout à coup, semblant avoir compris quelque chose d'important il déclara:

- C'est pour ça que t'étais sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, elle t'as sacrément tapé dans l'œil alors!

- Hein? Nan je viens juste de la rencontrer. J'avais d'autres problèmes en tête…

- Max?

A ce nom Alec se remémora tout d'un coup pourquoi il avait percuté Elia. Il fut soudain pris de panique à l'idée que son ami sache quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Eh bien, elle ne s'est toujours pas vengée pour la crème chantilly. Enfin, c'est bizarre je pensais qu'elle aurait tenté un truc et comme rien ne venait, je me suis dit que c'est pour ça que t'étais un peu stressé.

- Hum, c'est vrai. Répondit simplement Alec, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails. Puis se rappelant que Biggs avait travaillé avec Luke sur le recensement de TC, lui demanda: Dis moi, tu ne saurais pas si TC n'hébergerait pas une psy-ops par hasard?

Si Biggs fut surpris par la question, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il répondit juste d'un ton neutre: Dreamy.

- T'es sûr? s'exclama 494.

- Hum, hum. Je ne sais pas quelle est sa spécialité mais je me rappelle parfaitement Max, après avoir lu son dossier, lui dire que si elle voulait vivre parmi nous, elle devait éviter de se servir de ses dons.

A l'énoncé de son ami, Alec avait commencé à voir rouge: _Non seulement elle était au courant de sa présence mais en plus elle savait de quoi elle était capable! C'est donc forcément elle… Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais… _Se répétait-il lorsqu'il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par Biggs qui avait vu son visage se déformer par la colère et avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

- Euh, t'es sûr que tout va bien? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Oui…Oui ne t'en fais pas. Merci, vieux. A plus!

Sur ces derniers mots, Alec s'éloigna rapidement vers la salle de sport. Il avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, car il ne pouvait définitivement pas tuer Max dans d'atroce souffrance, même s'il trouvait cette idée très alléchante. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait sûrement du bien.

oo0O0oo

TC – Central – au alentour de 2h du matin

Alec arrivait au central déserté par les transgéniques partis se reposer. Il s'approcha doucement de l'ordinateur central, bien décidé à trouver des réponses à ses questions. En effet, sa séance de sport lui avait permis de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait décidé de s'informer sur Dreamy avant d'accuser ouvertement Max, et quoi de mieux que la base de données de Luke pour trouver des réponses.

Alec bougea la souris faisant ainsi se rallumer l'écran mit en veille. Il commença à pianoter sur le clavier les lettres du prénom 'Dreamy' puis appuya sur 'Entrée'. Il attendit patiemment que le serveur trouve le dossier dans la base de données. Au bout de quelques minutes, un dossier s'ouvrit. C'était un fichier de Manticore. _Comment diable a-t-il pu se les procurer?_ La photo ne laissait aucune place au doute, c'était bien celle qu'il soupçonnait.

Il commença à parcourir rapidement la page des caractéristiques, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il arriva au point qui décrivait ses capacités.

Sa colère augmentant, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce dont elle était capable…

- Psy-ops spécialité: le subconscient ou l'inconscient.

-Est capable d'entrer dans le subconscient du sujet afin d'y lire les résidus de souvenir s'y trouvant (recherche d'informations), de les modifier (arranger la réalité), ou de les effacer (supprimer tous souvenirs compromettants).

- Est aussi capable, si besoin est, de créer des images, de les ordonner et de les faire sortir du subconscient sous forme de rêves dont le sujet, même bien entraîné, sera incapable de définir comme faux. Le butprincipal de ce type de manœuvre étant de déstabiliser le sujet, le mener au doute, diminuer ses capacités de perceptions (auditives, visuelles…), le perturber psychologiquement, afin qu'il soit vulnérable, incapable de prévenir tout danger : PLUS FACILEMENT ELIMINABLE.

La liste était encore longue mais ce qu'il venait de lire lui suffisait. Il se sentait vidé, en colère certes, mais complètement vidé. Il avait espéré qu'il se trompait. Mais il devait bien admettre, face à cette preuve flagrante, que Max y était pour quelque chose. La grande question était pourquoi Dreamy avait-elle accepté?

Tout en y réfléchissant, Alec commença à fermer les différentes fenêtres ouvertes. Il le faisait machinalement, lorsque soudain un détail attira son attention. Sur la page des renseignements généraux, une ligne avait été ajoutée, celle du lieu de résidence. Et pour Dreamy il y était noté: D2-01. Ce qui signifiait: bâtiment D, entrée 2, appartement 01; soit l'un des tous premiers apparts rénovés. La lumière se fit dans son esprit, Alec compris quel avait bien pu être le deal entre ces deux charmantes demoiselles… Sa colère s'accrut d'un seul coup.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, car immédiatement, il avait envie de prendre l'une pour taper sur l'autre. Et il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, alors il ferma le dossier de la psy-ops, sortit du central et rejoignit discrètement les rues de Seattle, se disant que la marche lui ferait du bien.

oo0O0oo

Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au Space Needle, il y était assis et réfléchissait lorsque Max arriva. Celle-ci, l'ayant vu sortir de TC, s'était décidée à le suivre et lui révéler enfin le sujet de sa vengeance. Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il tourna son visage vers elle et ne cessa de la regarder. Sous l'œil scrutateur d'Alec, Max ne sut comment débuter son discours. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et Alec continuait toujours à l'observer, augmentant ainsi son malaise. Le X5 finit tout de même par rompre le silence:

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Max? Interrogea-t-il, mais sans la laisser répondre, il poursuivit: Je ne sais pas, que, par exemple, pour te venger du fait que j'ai manipulé une machine à tes dépends, tu as fait en sorte qu'on me manipule le cerveau! Dit Alec, le ton de sa voix allant crescendo.

- Hum… c'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça parait horrible mais... tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

- Mais quoi, Max? Hein? Vas y, Maxie, trouves moi une explication rationnelle à tes idéesdélirantes ! S'écria Alec, dont la colère, qu'il essayait d'atténuer depuis tout à l'heure, refit soudainement surface.

Sur le coup, la X5 ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était venue lui donner une explication quand à ses rêves mais elle avait l'impression qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus pour Alec.

- Je t'écoute Max. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? La pressa-t-il.

- Je voulais juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce… Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Avec les intérêts? La coupa-t-il brusquement, faisant déglutir péniblement Max.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affecterait autant… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardon? L'interrompit Alec choqué, puis il reprit ses esprits et poursuivit. C'est justement ça le problème avec toi Max, tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences! Elle m'a trituré le cerveau Max! Et je déteste ça, et tu sais ce qui est le pire? C'est que tu le savais! Tu te rappelles Mia? Et puis, je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais passé 6 mois en observation à cause de Ben! Hum?

Max se ratatinait au fur et à mesure qu'Alec l'incriminait. Elle se rendait finalement compte qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas du…

- Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi! Je sais pas moi, rentrer dans mon appart et mettre de la chantilly dans mon lit; me lancer une tarte en plein visage au milieu du mess;tenter de faire foirer mes plans avec mes futurs conquêtes… n'importe quoi Max, mais n'importe quoi de drôle! Tu te rends compte que j'avais des doutes sur le fait que j'étais bien hétéro? Les autres croyaient que je devenais cinglé, j'ai faillis plusieurs fois frapper un mec parce qu'il était trop proche! J'avais l'impression de devenir parano, l'impression que les autres savaient! Je n'arrive même pas à rester dans la même pièce que Zack! Je sais que tu l'as remarqué, c'est pour ça que tu es venue me parler ce soir?

Max ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Et de toutes manières, qu'aurait-elle dit? Il lui en voulait et c'était normal.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Alec ajouta d'une voix douloureuse:

- Bordel, Max… Me manipuler le cerveau, c'était minable et mesquin… Même venant de toi…

Il finit par se lever et s'en aller, laissant Max avec ses remords.

**_A suivre… _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteuse vraiment désolée : **J'aurais du mettre ce chapitre en ligne depuis des lustres, seulement j'ai l'habitude de poster mes chapitres avant sur un forum consacrer à Jensen Ackles. Et étant donné que, mise à part ma bêta, jen'ai reçus qu'un seul message d'encouragement et que de plus je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ce dernier chapitre avait été lu par d'autre personne que cette revieweuse..et bien je suis venue à déprimer un peu, à ne plus vouloir écrire et surtout, je n'avais pas envie de le poster ici de peur qu'il n'intéresse finalement personne. Je suis finalement passer au dessus de ça, et j'ai ENFIN décidé de vous mettre la suite, et même si vous ne me laiser aucune review cela n'aura pas d'importance, l'important c'est que j'ai réussi a finr cette histoire. sur ce Bonne lecture, et mille excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre.

normalement je réponds au review ce soir...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Alec ne parlait plus à Max. Trois interminables et longues semaines pour cette dernière. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour se racheter : Elle lui avait fait éviter toutes les missions, toutes les corvées où il aurait dû se trouver en partenariat avec Zack ou elle ; elle lui avait donné un des nouveaux logements très rapidement ; apprenant par Biggs qu'Elia ne lui était pas indifférente, elle avait fait en sorte que se soit lui qui l'aide dans le réaménagement du labo, lui permettant ainsi de faire connaissance avec la jeune chimiste ; et beaucoup d'autres choses encore… Alec savait très bien à qui il devait toutes ces petites attentions, et surtout pourquoi, mais malgré tous les efforts de la X5, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner et faisait tout pour l'éviter. 

D'ailleurs, sans s'en rendre compte, Max lui avait grandement facilité les choses pour ça. En effet, depuis son déménagement, ils n'habitaient plus dans le même bâtiment : plus de risque de se croiser quand ils rentraient ou sortaient de leur appartement. De plus, Max était très occupée avec la gestion de TC, alors que lui s'affairait aux tâches qui lui avaient été assignées. Sans compter qu'en faisant en sorte qu'Alec aide Elia, elle les avait considérablement rapproché, il passait la plupart de son temps libre à discuter avec elle, ou à l'assister dans ses "folles expériences".

Il s'était ainsi rendu compte qu'Elia n'était pas aussi asociale que les rumeurs le laissaient croire. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, elle avait juste quelques difficultés à accorder sa confiance. De ce fait, elle était constamment sur la défensive, prête à mordre le premier qui l'ennuiera. Mais si on prenait le temps de la connaître, on découvrait une jeune fille amusante, pleine de vie, un peu excentrique parfois, méfiante souvent, au caractère fort et à l'imagination débordante, passionnée et passionnante, un brin susceptible mais pas rancunière.

Ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures, elle jouant avec ses éprouvettes pendant que lui, nonchalamment assis sur un siège, l'observait.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'un soir, Max les trouva. Elle avait besoin qu'Elia lui confectionne des minis explosifs pour une mission et n'avait trouvé personne pour faire la commission. Elle y était donc allée elle-même. Elle s'apprêtait justement à frapper à la porte restée ouverte, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Alec, et là elle se figea ne s'attendant pas à le trouver ici. Elle voulut faire demi tour, mais à ce moment Elia passa près de la porte, les bras charger de fioles, et la vit :

- Tiens ! Bonsoir Max ! Lança joyeusement la jeune fille. A l'énonciation du prénom, Alec se tendit sur sa chaise et n'osa bouger, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, ignorant que la X5 savait qu'il était présent.

- Salut. Lui répondit-elle plus faiblement. Je passais juste pour te demander un service mais tu es occupée, ça attendra demain. L'excuse était vaseuse, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Lui.

- Je nettoyais seulement, encore un ou deux trucs à ranger et je suis à toi. Insista innocemment Elia, comme si elle avait deviné la véritable raison. Entre 2 minutes. Proposa-t-elle toujours de façon innocente. Max trop occupée à essayer de fuir ne le remarqua pas. Et malheureusement pour elle, rien qui lui permettrait d'éviter le jeune homme ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle se résigna donc à entrer.

Elle alla s'appuyer contre une paillasse proche de celle où travaillait la chimiste et suffisamment loin d'Alec. D'ailleurs celui–ci, au moment où Max entra, fit mine de s'intéresser à l'un des livres d'Elia, lui tournant ainsi volontairement le dos. Il ne la salua pas tout comme il ne lui jeta aucun regard. Max tenta de passer outre sa présence, mais c'était difficile, surtout que son comportement, même si elle le comprenait, lui faisait énormément de peine.

Une fois qu'Elia eut terminé son petit ménage, Max lui demanda pour les explosifs ce qui ravie la jeune fille, elle était toute excitée à l'idée de fabriquer ses 'merveilleux petits bébés' et commença à établir une liste des matériaux dont elle aurait besoin pour les réaliser. Max et Alec l'observèrent du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle ne devenait pas folle ; et instinctivement leurs regards se croisèrent, pendant une seconde Max espéra que cet échange calmerait un peu la colère du jeune homme, mais lorsque son regard se fit plus dur et qu'il détourna violemment la tête vers son bouquin, tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclat et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Elle décida donc de mettre un terme à l'entrevue, elle salua Elia, lui précisant qu'elle avait besoin des minis bombes pour la semaine suivante, et s'en alla non sans un dernier regard rempli de tristesse pour Alec.

Une fois Max partie, Elia s'avança à toute vitesse vers Alec et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule. Le choc fut tellement fort qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise mais se retint de justesse à la paillasse. Une fois rassis correctement, c'est en se massant l'épaule que le X5 lui demanda :

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Ce qui m'a pris ! Tu as vu comment tu l'as traite ?! S'énerva la jeune X5.

- Elle le mérite. Répondit-il comme si cela expliquait son comportement.

- Elle le mérite ?! Répéta Elia stupéfaite. Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Et bien permet moi de te dire quelle est franchement nulle ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te signalerais que ton indifférence la rend malheureuse ! Mais visiblement ça t'es égal, à croire que tu n'as pas de coeur

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle m'a fait ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu te faire ? Max est une chouette fille !

A cette énonciation, Alec manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- Tu l'as connaît depuis à peine trois mois ! Et tu peux me croire, chouette n'est pas vraiment un adjectif qui convient pour décrire Max !

- Bon et bien quoi ? C'est une dispute de couple ?...

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- … Elle t'a trompé ?...

- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

- … Tu lui as demandé de te faire une petite gâterie et elle a refusé ?...

Alec ouvrit de gros yeux et s'exclama : QUOI ?! Nan mais t'es malade !

- .. Ben quoi alors, elle a refusé de sortir avec toi ?...

Alec poussa un soupir de désespoir, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'attirant en elle, elle était agaçante, emportée, impulsive, colérique et même un peu lunatique…

- … C'est ça. S'étonna doucement Elia. C'est le ton de la jeune fille, plus que la fausse constatation qui fit revenir Alec à la réalité, et lui répondit calmement :

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et ça n'à rien avoir avec ce genre de truc ! On est juste des amis ! Ne put- il s'empêcher de préciser.

- Et bien les amis savent se pardonner en général ! Enfin quand ils font un effort ! Argumenta –t-elle, semblant toute fois soulagée.

- Moi je n'ai pas envie ! Bougonna Alec.

- Pas envie ?! Tu me fais penser au schtroumpf grognon, tu sais. Sourit-elle.

- Il y a parfois des choses qui sont impardonnables ! Poursuivit-il.

- Quoi ? Elle a tué un de tes proches ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas ! répondit-il, pensant que la jeune fille abandonnerait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir sur ses cauchemars, mais cela l'énerva plus qu'autre chose et elle poursuivit :

- Et bien, je t'en prie explique moi, je suis toute ouïe ! répondit sarcastiquement la brune. Elle s'attendait à des explications mais elles ne vinrent pas. A la place Alec préféra s'en aller sans un mot. Il ne voulait pas parler de _ça _avec Elia, du moins pas maintenant.

De son côté, Elia se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'à la simple évocation de ce fait, le jeune homme se plonge dans un mutisme.

**oo0oOo0oo**

**Même moment – au QG**

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle de réunion du QG, un petit groupe discutait du comportement des deux transgéniques.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de pourquoi ils se seraient disputés ? demanda la petite voix de Luke.

- Le véritable problème n'est pas de savoir pourquoi ils ne se parlent plus, mais plutôt comment on va les réconcilier ! Marmonna Mole tout en mâchouillant un de ses cigares. Parce que je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'en ai marre de servir de coursier entre ces deux là ! Dit-il plus fort. Ce fut un oui général et des hochements affirmatifs qui lui répondirent.

- Bon ! On fait quoi ? demanda Biggs.

C'est avec un sourire sadique que Gem lui répondit : « Moi j'ai une petite idée… »

**oo0oOo0oo**

- Max ! Venir vite ! s'écria Joshua en entrant en trombe dans le petit bureau que la X5 s'était aménagée. Max releva vivement la tête se demandant ce qui pouvait bien alarmer son grand frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle alors que le transhumain l'attrapait par le bras et commençait à l'entraîner à sa suite. Joshua ! Réponds moi ! Insista-t-elle.

- Problème au sous-sol ! Fuite de Gaz ! Des Blessés ! Max se dépêcher ! Criait Joshua tout en tirant Max vers le lieu de l'accident.

Max sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et se précipita vers le lieu de l'accident. Lorsqu'elle avisa la fumée qui commençait à envahir tout le couloir ainsi que les blessés qu'on évacuait, elle se sentie totalement impuissante. C'est pourquoi, quand quelqu'un cria qu'il restait encore une personne dans la salle, elle fonça sans réfléchir, ne remarquant pas le sourire de son grand frère mais surtout, qu'elle n'avait entendue aucun bruit d'explosion pouvant expliquer la situation…

**oo0oOo0oo**

Max entra dans la pièce, mais malgré sa vision améliorée, elle ne voyait rien, la fumée lui piquait trop les yeux pour cela. Elle avançait à tâtons tout en criant pour se faire entendre de la victime. Et alors qu'elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien être, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, un bruit de porte qui claque, des marmonnements et puis soudain un bruit de ventilation. Le vent artificiel faisait se dissiper la fumée, et petit à petit, elle commença à distinguer une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et dont elle aurait préféré être le plus loin possible.

Une fois qu'elle eu repris ses esprits, son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la porte dans l'ultime but de sortir, mais la vision d'un morceau de papier accrocher a la porte la stoppa dans son élan. Elle décrocha le papier puis le lu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça ! s'exclama Max.

Alec, qui n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps, sursauta. Il tenta de dissimuler le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en se rendant compte que Max n'était pas blessée puis lui fit face.

- Ils nous ont enfermés !

_Nan Sérieux ! Ca je l'avait remarqué au moment même où la porte avait claqué !_ S'empêcha-t-il de répliquer acerbement. A la place il dit calmement :

- Hum…Et maintenant on est coincés jusqu'à ce que ; Alec pris le petit papier des mains de Max et lu à haute voix ; « nous ayons retrouver la raison et mit un terme à cette querelle stupide et puérile » Alec, incrédule, leva un sourcil et marmonna un : Ils rêvent là….

Max le regarda, regarda le papier, puis la porte et se dit que c'était peut être sa chance, alors elle lui dit d'un ton hésitant après un long soupir :

- Pourquoi pas… Je … Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était ...

- Stupide et puéril ? Proposa cyniquement le X5. Max lui lança un regard noir et marmonna : Si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux, c'est ce petit bout de papier qui le dit. Lui répondit-il tout en agitant le morceau de feuille sous son nez. Agacée Max lui arracha des mains, en fit une boulette et le jeta dans un coin.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Ce que j'ai fait était stupide, puéril, digne d'un môme de 2 ans, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Mais depuis…. Depuis ça j'essaye à chaque instant de me racheter et toi…TOI…tu ne fait que m'ignorer ! Lui cria-t-elle en pointa un doigt accusateur vers Alec qui la regardait stupéfait.

- Oh évidemment, c'est de ma faute ?

- Non, mais je fais des efforts et cela ne semble jamais suffisant ! Toi tu m'as fait tellement de coups en douce que j'aurais plein de raisons de te bouder, mais je ne le fais pas ! S'énerva-t-elle.

C'est vrai, elle faisait des efforts pour lui rendre la vie plus facile, mais… Et puis elle exagérait un peu…

- Je ne t'ai pas faits tant de crasses que ça ! s'exclama-t-il si soudainement que Max sursauta.

- Hein ?! Pas tant que ça ?! Tu veux que je te les énumère… : à Manticore tu a commencer par me tromper, tu jouais celui qui me donnais un coup de main mais c'était pour mieux livrer Logan ! Certes tu suivais des ordres mais tu savais pour le virus ! Ensuite, tu a essayer de tuer Joshua, puis moi pour sauver ta petite peau ...

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Répliqua-t-il outré.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais il a fallut que j'utilise MES 10 000 dollars pour pouvoir te retirer la petite bombe de ta nuque. Argent qui était censé m'aider à me débarrasser du rétrovirus, ensuite…

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Se vexa-t-il. Je n'ai pas toujours fait au mieux mais j'ai toujours répondu présent quand tu avais besoin d'aide ! Tenta-t-il d'argumenter

- Mouais, mais il n'empêche que tu avais un comportement irresponsable ! Bougonna-t-elle.

- Hey ! Je te signale que j'ai tenté de te rendre ton argent, mais c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu cette balle de baseball. Et puis, quand il s'agissait de t'aider en mission, j'étais très professionnel ! Un peu bavard, mais professionnel ! Se défendit-il.

- Et le reste du temps, tu agissais comme un gamin ! Affirma-t-elle très sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Alec lui sourit. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi mais ceci lui rappela à quel point il était différent de Ben, qui lui ne souriait pas … ou plus. Constatation qui l'attrista quelque peu. Mais Alec perdu dans ses pensées ne le remarqua pas.

_Elle ne lâcherait donc jamais_ pensa-t-il. Bon c'est vrai, il se conduisait un peu comme un gamin, en même temps il n'avait jamais vraiment été un enfant… Manticore ne lui avait pas permis. A ses souvenirs, doucement, son sourire s'effaça et son regard se fit vague. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit le silence.

- Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais que je m'enfuyais de Manticore. Comme vous. Que je pouvais enfin faire ce que je voulais, comme je le voulais. Pas d'ordre à recevoir. Pas de punition. Pas d'endoctrinement…

Cette confession fit sourire Max. Finalement, il ressemblait peut être un peu à Ben…

- …Et puis, j'ai grandi et je me suis fait une raison. J'étais un soldat. Manticore était ma maison. Ses dirigeants, mes maîtres : on me logeait, me nourrissait et en échange j'obéissais. On m'avait éduqué comme ça. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je n'espérais pas être un jour libéré de mes chaînes, surtout depuis Rachel. Et puis…

- Manticore a brûlé… poursuivit-elle à sa place.

- Tu l'as détruit. Tu as brisé mes chaînes, nos chaînes. Et le rêve est devenu réalité. J'étais libre, et toutes les possibilités s'offraient à moi. Je choisis de faire ce que Manticore m'avait empêché de faire : m'amuser. J'étais réaliste, je savais qu'il me fallait de l'argent pour vivre, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser mes capacités pour le gagner. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais après avoir passer près de 20 ans à obéir, à ne faire que ce qu'on me permettait de faire, j'ai eu envie de profiter de la vie, de MA vie, de Ma liberté. J'ai été imprudent souvent, mais j'ai vite appris. Et aujourd'hui encore, je pense que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter !

Max ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Cependant, elle continua de fixer le jeune homme : il regardait droit devant lui, semblant voir quelque chose que seul lui pouvait percevoir. Malgré la pénombre, Max pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux la tristesse et la douleur qu'avaient laissé en lui ces années passées à Manticore. Et puis, soudainement une question lui brûla les lèvres. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de la poser :

- Pourquoi être resté à Seattle ?

Alec ne répondit pas tout suite. Il semblait à Max qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question, en réalité, il se posait la même question. Au bout d'un certain temps, il brisa le silence :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au début, mon but n'était pas de rester : toujours bouger, ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit ! Après tout, je pensais à ce moment que le gouvernement nous recherchait. L'idée était donc de me faire un max de blé et de mettre les voiles. Et puis, il y a eu l'histoire avec White et là les choses sont devenues différentes : je me suis rendu compte que notre ennemi était bien plus dangereux que le gouvernement et que seul je ne m'en sortirai sûrement pas. Alors, comme toi tu était ici avec Joshua, je me suis dit pourquoi pas et puis se serait toujours mieux que de fuir et d'être seul. Je veux dire, vous m'aviez aidé alors … je me suis rendu compte qu'on était plus fort à plusieurs.

Après cet aveu, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, assis par terre l'un près de l'autre, leur dos appuyés contre le mûr. Ils réfléchissaient, peut être à la même chose ou peut être pas, mais une chose était sûre, ce silence les réconfortait, en quelque sorte…

Et puis, à un moment Alec appuya sa tête sur le mûr ce qui lui fit relever les yeux et il se mit à rire. Max, surprise, le regarda et puis reporta son regard sur ce qu'Alec observait et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Et si Maxie, c'est une grille d'aération. Répondit rapidement Alec avant de reprendre son fou rire, fou rire qui se communiqua à Max, et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils rigolèrent de l'absurdité de leur situation. Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris leur souffle qu'Alec dit :

- Et si on sortait !

- Bonne idée ! Tu me fais la courte échelle que j'enlève la grille….

**oo0oOo0oo**

**Quelques jours plus tard – Dans les rues de Seattle – tard dans la nuit **

- …. Ils nous ont bien eu, mais… je ne leur en veux pas. En plus, si tu avais vu leur tête quand on est arrivés au QG, ils avaient l'air terrifiés! S'exclama Alec. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux, mais le plus hilarant c'est quand on leur a fait en grand sourire en leur disant merci ! J'ai cru que Mole aller en avaler son cigare ! Rigola-t-il.

- Alors c'est sûr ? Pas de représailles ?! Lui demanda Elia un peu perplexe.

- Je l'ai fait plonger dans de la crème chantilly ; elle m'a fait croire que j'étais attiré par Zack ; et au final je lui ai fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours, énuméra-t-il, jours qui m'ont paru long, quelque part elle me manquait, elle est agaçante à toujours me faire la morale mais c'est une excellente amie… Alors, non pas de vengeance, des petites plaisanteries peut être… qui sait … fini-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Sourire que lui rendit la jeune fille pour ajouter ensuite innocemment :

- Et tu ne l'es vraiment pas ?

A cette question Alec perdu son sourire et afficha un air des plus perplexe, il se demandait de quoi elle parlait…

- De quoi ?

A cette réponse, Elia lui fit un plus grand sourire et tout à coup la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du X5 :

- Nan ! Nan, nan… Je ne suis pas attiré par…par …Zack ! Je ne suis pas gay. Se précipita-t-il d'affirmer. Mais en voyant que son trouble faisait beaucoup rire sa compagne, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : Je préfère les brunes…

Cette phrase eu le don de stopper la jeune fille. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était gênée par le sous-entendu plus que flagrant. Gêne qui était visible par la légère rougeur sur ses joues et qui s'accentua quand Alec sortit un bandeau de la poche de son blouson.

- Euh….C'est pourquoi ça ? Réussit-elle à articuler malgré son embarras, alors que le X5 lui continuait de s'amuser de la situation. Après quelques instants de silence, il se décida à rassurer la jeune fille.

- Je veux juste t'emmener quelque part, et je voudrais que tu portes ce bandeau jusqu'à destination. Si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

Elia observa un instant le jeune homme en face d'elle, cherchant sur son visage un quelconque indice qui lui permettrai de savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Mais rien ne lui disait qu'elle devait fuir, bien au contraire, tout lui criait qu'elle devait le suivre. C'est donc le cœur battant qu'elle lui tourna doucement le dos afin qu'il puisse lui attacher correctement le bandeau.

Alec lui pris ensuite la main pour la guider vers ce lieu secret. Elle se laissa faire en étant toute fois attentive au moindre bruit aux alentours, au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi elle était inquiète tout à coup. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir pourtant…c'était peut être l'inconnu… ou alors le fait qu'il la fit monté dans un ascenseur. Fait, qui la fit resserrer sa prise sur la main du jeune homme, comme si la douce chaleur émanant de cette paume pouvait la rassurer.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin. Alec la conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le vent sur son visage. Et là, il lui enleva le bandeau et elle put admirer la vue avec émerveillement. Seattle pouvait bien partir en ruine, l'obscurité peuplée de petites lucioles dorées la rendait, à cet instant, magnifique.

- Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que n'était jamais monté sur le Space Needle, j'ai eu envie de t'y amener. Avoua doucement le X5.

Cet aveu, au lieu de réjouir Elia, la fit blêmir. Constatant ce brusque changement, Alec lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elia ferma les yeux avant d'avouer son honteux secret.

- J'ai peur du vide.

Alec fut stupéfait par cette affirmation, qu'il ne réussit à entendre que parce que Manticore l'avait doté d'une ouïe très fine, et hésita une seconde avant de parler.

- Alors, ça ! Une X5 qui a peur du vide, c'est pas banal ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh ça va ! J'ai toujours été cantonner à mon labo ou alors je ne travailler que sur la stratégie ! Manticore a surtout utilisé mon incroyable cerveau ! Je n'allais que très rarement sur le terrain ! J'étais un stratège ! Expliqua la jeune fille en tentant de ne pas trop perdre le contrôle.

- Alors, vous exister vraiment ! Moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez qu'une légende ! Et vous avez vraiment…

- … suivi une formation spéciale ? Oui. On avait des cours spéciaux, et moins d'exercices physiques que les autres X5. Du coup, moins de missions et comme ça j'ai développé une peur du vide que je sais irrationnelle étant donner que j'ai les capacités physiques pour ne pas tomber ou pour me rattraper ou pour retomber sur mes pattes tels les félins dont on a l'ADN.

Pendant sa tirade, Alec s'était approché d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Chuuut. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Ton qui détendit quelque peu la jeune fille. Elle sourit doucement et se cala un peu mieux entre les bras de son compagnon, avant de lui souffler au creux du cou : J'espère bien….

**FIN**


End file.
